


The Heroes of Hyrule

by NaturalDisaster_Goddess



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Group chat, Linked Universe, LinkedUniverse, Sky is purest boy, Team as Family, Time is a tired dad, so's Wind, wild is an idiot and has no mental filter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalDisaster_Goddess/pseuds/NaturalDisaster_Goddess
Summary: Just the boys in a stupid group chat that I wanted to do. Requests and suggestions are very much welcomed





	1. Wild is an Idiot and Time is Tired of Everyone's Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames  
> Time: Time/TiredDad  
> Twilight: Wolfie  
> Legend: TheBestOne  
> Wind: OceanMan  
> Sky: Birb  
> Wild: TheExplosionsAreTotallyNormal  
> Four: IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney  
> Warriors: TheActualBestOneFULegend  
> Hyrule: LostAF

_ - _ **_TheActualBestOneFULegend *_ ** _ sent a photo _ **_*-_ **

**TheActualBestOneFULegend** : guys...i’m bringing sexy back

**TheBestOne** : you’re the reason it left in the first place

**Wolfie** : oh Goddess please spare our eyes

**TheActualBestOneFULegend** : rude

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : but accurate

**OceanMan** : why is this what i have to wake up to

**LostAF** : i’m with Wind on this one

**TheActualBestOneFULegend** : why do i hang out with you people again?

**TheBestOne** : cause no one else has the patience to deal with you

**TheExplosionsAreTotallyNormal** : did i miss something? Since when is Legend considered patient?

**TheBestOne** : hark who’s talking

**Wolfie** : he does have a point on that one Wild

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : he does

**TheExplosionsAreTotallyNormal** : you guys can lecture me about patience when you’ve sat on a pedestal and not moved for a month while waiting for a blood moon

**OceanMan** : ...# _ GetRekt _

**Birb** : You mean like; not leaving the pedestal for a month, or literally not moving at all for a month?

**TheExplosionsAreTotallyNormal** : not moving at all

**Time** : Either you are exaggerating or you are saying you did not eat, sleep, or drink anything for a month.

_ - _ **_TheExplosionsAreTotallyNormal_ ** _ has left the chat- _

**TheActualBestOneFULegend** : coward

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : to be fair i could feel the  _ DisapointedStareTM _ from here

**Birb** : Did he really not even eat for a month?

**Wolfie** : at this point i wouldn’t even be surprised

_ - _ **_Time_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_TiredDad_ ** _ - _

**OceanMan** : and he finally admits he’s our dad

**TiredDad** : I have given up on all of you.

**Birb** : Even me?

**TiredDad** : Except for you.

**Wolfie** : aww Dad don’t be like that

_ - _ **_TiredDad_ ** _ has left the chat- _

**Wolfie** : shit

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : who has the authority to trap them in here?

**OceanMan** : who started the chat?

**LostAF** : Time.

**TheBestOne** : …

**TheActualBestOneFULegend** : ...

**Birb** : ...

**OceanMan** : ...

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : ...

**Wolfie** : shit


	2. Never Let Wild Go Anywhere Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names  
> Time-TiredDad  
> Twilight-Wolfie/OverprotectiveOlderBrother  
> Legend-TheBestOne  
> Hyrule-LostAF  
> Wild-TheExplosionsAreTotallyNormal/IdiotWildChild  
> Wind-OceanMan  
> Four-IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney  
> Sky-Birb  
> Warriors-TheActualBestOneFULegend  
> Shout out to @congenitalsarcasm on Tumblr for suggesting WildChild for Wild's nickname that I ended up parially using

**02:24**

_ - _ **_TheExplosionsAreTotallyNormal_ ** _ sent a photo- _

**TheExplosionsAreTotallyNormal** : guess who just got murdered!

**Wolfie** :  _ WHY TF IS THERE STILL AN ARROW IN YOUR THROAT!!!!!! _

**OceanMan** : WILD WTF!

**TheBestOne** : what are you even doing in the woods it’s 2 am

**TheExplosionsAreTotallyNormal** : do not judge what you do not understand

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : oh we’re all judging

**Wolfie** : where are you? I’m coming

**Wolfie** : and no, you can’t talk me out of it

_ - _ **_TheExplosionsAreTotallyNormal_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Wolfie_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_OverprotectiveOlderBrother_ ** _ - _

_ - _ **_OverprotectiveOlderBrother_ ** _ has changed  _ **_TheExplosionsAreTotallyNormal_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_IdiotWildChild_ ** _ - _

**OverprotectiveOlderBrother** : where?

**IdiotWildChild** : the forest behind Time’s ranch by the lake

**OverprotectiveOlderBrother** : i’ll be there in ten minutes

**OverprotectiveOlderBrother** : don’t move

**02:26**

_ - _ **_TiredDad_ ** _ has rejoined the chat- _

**OceanMan** : hey Dad welcome back

**02:28**

_ - _ **_TiredDad_ ** _ has left the chat- _

**LostAF** : are we all getting disowned soon?

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : probably

**TheBestOne** : oh definitely

**09:42**

**TheActualBestOneFULegend** : ffs guys  _ this _ is why you were spamming my phone at 2 am

**TheActualBestOneFULegend** : i was about to throw it against a wall you pricks

**TheBestOne** : no need to get so sour over losing your beauty sleep Warriors

**TheBestOne** : Sky got spammed just as much as you and he’s not salty

**Birb** : Oh no I’m definitely salty, I’ve just been actively restraining myself from typing so I don’t say something I regret.

**OceanMan** : …

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : good job guys we’ve pissed off mr sunshine

_ - _ **_LostAF_ ** _ has renamed the chat  _ **_Train Wreck_ ** _ - _

**OceanMan** : rude

**OceanMan** : but accurate


	3. Sky Is Accidental Sass Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names  
> Time-TiredDad  
> Twilight-OverprotectiveOlderBrother  
> Legend-TheBestOne  
> Hyrule-LostAF/NotLostJustExploring  
> Wild-IdiotWildChild  
> Wind-OceanMan  
> Four-IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney  
> Sky-Birb  
> Warriors-TheActualBestOneFULegend  
> @notanniex on tumblr suggested "NotLostJustExploring" for Hyrule's nickname, and @mythicalartisttm requested that I never change it...so I did both

**15:32**

_ - _ **_LostAF_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_NotLostJustAdvebturing_ ** _ - _

**TheActualBestOneFULegend** : no, stop, change it back

**NotLostJustAdventuring** : it’s true tho

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : no it’s not

_ - _ **_OverprotectiveOlderBrother_ ** _ has changed  _ **_NotLostJustAdventuring_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_LostAF_ ** _ - _

**OverprotectiveOlderBrother** : i fixed it

**OceanMan** : thanks Twi

**LostAF** : *pouting emoji*

**TheBestOne** : we’re right and you know it, f off with your pouty face

**IdiotWildChild** : “not all those who wander are lost”

**OverprotectiveOlderBrother** : Wild, shut up you’re as bad as he is

**TheBestOne** : and don’t go quoting lotr to defend your point, that is sacred ground, come up with your own arguments

**Birb** : Legend I once saw you dump glitter and bright pink paint on a Goddess statue.

**TheBestOne** : it was covered in cracks and moss before that so who cares

**TheBestOne** : and just whose side are you on!?

**Birb** : Why are we picking sides?

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : we’re proving to Wild and Hyrule that for them, “adventuring” is actually just “lost”

**Birb** : You mean that was in question?

**LostAF** : …

**IdiotWildChild** : …

**OverprotectiveOlderBrother** : …

**OceanMan** : …

**TheBestOne** : …

**TheActualBestOneFULegend** : and there goes Sky, being unintentionally savage

 


	4. Bear Cub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names  
> Time-TiredDad  
> Twilight-OverprotectiveOlderBrother/NoIAint  
> Legend-TheBestOne/YesYouAre  
> Hyrule-LostAF  
> Wild-IdiotWildChild/TwiIsAFurry  
> Wind-OceanMan  
> Four-IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney  
> Sky-Birb  
> Warriors-TheActualBestOneFULegend/FULegend  
> shout outs to @congenitalsarcasm and @notanniex on Tumblr for the new name suggestions

**17:44**

**OverprotectiveOlderBrother** : guys

_ - _ **_OverprotectiveOlderBrother_ ** _ sent a photo- _

**OverprotectiveOlderBrother** : Wild got adopted by bears

**OverprotectiveOlderBrother** :  _ WHAT DO I DO!? _

**IdiotWildChild** : leave me

**IdiotWildChild** : i have found my brethren

**OverprotectiveOlderBrother** : i know i call you ‘cub’ but Goddess Wild

**TheBestOne** : leave him there

**TheBestOne** : they’ll eventually figure out how much trouble he is and send him back

**IdiotWildChild** : wow rude, and you wonder why i’d rather live with bears

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : oh no we all thought you already lived with bears

**IdiotWildChild** : well you’re not wrong

**TheActualBestOneFULegend** : and to absolutely no one’s surprise

**TheActualBestOneFULegend** : he did live with bears

**OverprotectiveOlderBrother** : back to the point

**OverprotectiveOlderBrother** : Wild pls, come back, this is not the time to become a furry

**IdiotWildChild** : hark who’s talking

**OverprotectiveOlderBrother** : i am not a furry

_ - _ **_IdiotWildChild_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_TwiIsAFurry_ ** _ - _

_ - _ **_OverprotectiveOlderBrother_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_NoIAint_ ** _ - _

_ - _ **_TheBestOne_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_YesYouAre_ ** _ - _

**TheActualBestOneFULegend** : dammit now mine doesn’t work

_ - _ **_TheActualBestOneFULegend_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_FULegend_ ** _ - _

**FULegend** : throwing off my name dynamic

**YesYouAre** : cry me a river

 


	5. Confusion and the Return of TiredDad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names  
> Time-TiredDad  
> Twilight-NoIAint  
> Legend-YesYouAre  
> Hyrule-LostAF  
> Wild-TwiIsAFurry  
> Wind-OceanMan  
> Four-IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney  
> Sky-Birb  
> Warriors-FULegend  
> Huge thanks to TheEmeraldKat for suggesting the idea for this chapter.

**02:15**

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : guys

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : i luv you

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : so much

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : like you have no idea

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : how much i luv you

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : and you’re probably sleeping

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : sorry

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : goodnight

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : i luv you

**07:56**

**TwiIsAFurry** : Four wtf why were you texting us at 2 in the morning to say how much you love us

**LostAF** : yeah, you’re not usually this mushy

**LostAF** : are you drunk?

**Birb** : We love you too, by the way.

**OceanMan** : ^^^

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : WHO TF ARE YOU CALLING DRUNK HYRULE!?

**YesYouAre** : you, clearly

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : i am not drunk!

**YesYouAre** :<<<

_ - _ **_TiredDad_ ** _ has rejoined the chat- _

**TiredDad** : Someone please explain why Twilight just rushed in yelling about how important it was that I rejoin the chat.

**FULegend** : scroll up

**07:59**

**TiredDad** : Four, are you drunk?

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : NO I’M NOT OLD MAN!!!

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : sorry Time, my cousins took my phone

**TiredDad** : You don’t have any cousins.

**IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney** : how would you know if i have cousins or not!?

**08:02**

_ - _ **_IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney_ ** _ has left the chat- _

**FULegend** : and the  _ DisapointedStareTM _ has claimed another victim

**NoIAint** : guys

**NoIAint:** guys, i wish you could see this

**NoIAint** : he just sighed so hard i think his soul left his body

**TiredDad** : I wish.


	6. And On This Day A Dear Friend Was Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names  
> Time-TiredDad  
> Twilight-NoIAint  
> Legend-YesYouAre  
> Hyrule-LostAF  
> Wild-TwiIsAFurry  
> Wind-OceanMan  
> Four-IAmVerySmallAndIHaveNoMoney  
> Sky-Birb  
> Warriors-FULegend

**15:27**

**Birb** : So are we gonna talk about what was happening with Four the other day?

 **YesYouAre** : us? have an emotional discussion? like healthy human beings? the scandal

 **FULegend:** Legend you were literally sobbing into my shoulder for half an hour about how cute this one cat that you saw three years ago was

 **OceanMan** : AHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!

 **YesYouAre** : … don’t expose me like this

 **FULegend** : <<<

 **FULegend** : deal with it

 **NoIAint** : how the tables turn

 **YesYouAre** : sleep with one eye open tonight Warriors

 **TwiIsAFurry** : he’s already plotting

 **LostAF** : dude run

 **FULegend** : screw that, f-ing square up rat man

 **YesYouAre** : i hope you’ve said your goodbyes and made peace with your regrets

 **YesYouAre** : see ya in hell

 **TiredDad** : If anyone gets murdered: don’t tell me about it, and make sure the body is hidden properly.

 **YesYouAre** : sure Dad

 **NoIAint** : and so on this day a dear friend was lost

 **OceanMan** : press f to pay respects


	7. Time is a NerdTM

**14:52**

**YesYouAre** : hey Time

**YesYouAre** : mind explaining why I found a bunch of old D&D stuff under your bed

**TiredDad** : I’m holding onto it for a friend.

**NoIAint** : i’m in the room with him, can confirm, that’s a lie

**Birb** : Why were you even looking under his bed?

**YesYouAre** : was looking for a book

**YesYouAre** : Tiiiimmme ya gonna give me an honest answer

**TiredDad** : No.

**YesYouAre** : come on, did you or did you not play D&D, i’ve been trying to get a party together for months

**NoIAint** : seriously!?

**OceanMan** : what’s D&D?

**YesYouAre** : it’s an rpg video game without the video and the only rules are some basic math and your imagination

**TwiIsAFurry** : sounds like fun

**OceanMan** : ^^^

**Birb** :Legend, if you’re looking for a group to play with, I think you found one.

**YesYouAre** : *devil grin emoji* so Time, yes or no, simple question

**TiredDad** : If I say ‘yes’ you’re going to force me to DM aren’t you?

**YesYouAre** : you basically already did, and yes

**TiredDad** : Fine. Don’t make me regret this.

**17:15**

**TiredDad** : I regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually in the process of trying to plan a D&D story with these guys.


End file.
